Wayward Introductions
by lark lavroc
Summary: Jin could remember his first meeting with the new owner in excruciating detail. Or, to be more precise, he could remember his first meeting with the new owner’s brother in excruciating detail.


**A/N**: This has been sitting on my hard drive for a while now… It began when I wondered various people would interact with Kiichi on their first meeting. First was Jin, then the Takamiya plot bunny wouldn't leave me... so here it is.

And thanks muchly to **Hannah** for the beta.

_Completed: 26/7/05_

* * *

**+ Wayward Introductions +**

Jin could remember his first meeting with the new owner in excruciating detail. Or, to be more precise, he could remember his first meeting with the new owner's brother in excruciating detail. It was to be expected of course, since he _had_ in fact met the owner's brother first. Unknowingly, maybe, but still first.

He didn't think about that day often. Sometimes a stray thought might escape now and then; sometimes, it was Kiichi's presence that served as a reminder. Other times, it was just an afterthought because Kiichi's presence usually meant some mischievous scheme was being cooked up behind the owner's back.

Jin found it amusing. Sometimes endearing. Mostly, he just kept it to himself, though he was sure Kiichi knew. There was no other explanation for the twinkling dark eyes and the knowing, laughing smile. It was the same smile that had turned up on Kiichi's face the first time they had met (in the elevator, no less), coincidence be damned.

Jin had been alone, idly wondering how this new owner would fare after Shougo's tight rein. Probably better than anyone thought since Shougo had been a clever bastard. No doubt his son had inherited more than a few traits. He hadn't wondered for long anyway, since at that moment the elevator stopped and a dark-haired young man entered, gently pushing up his glasses with one hand while the other brushed minuscule lint from his neatly tailored suit. Not too expensive, but more than what should be needed, Jin had thought and then had concluded: not a client. Most of their clients liked to show off their wealth; this one was content to be subtle. Jin didn't think he was a host since he knew every employee within the building and had at least trained more than half.

He had been understandably curious.

"I've never seen you around before. You're not a host, but you're also not a client," Jin had said, leaning against the wall. He never liked mysteries; he had too much of a weakness for them.

Kiichi had only answered with a seemingly bland smile and a quirk of his eyebrow. "Then who am I?"

Jin had peered at him with unsubtle interest.

"It'd be just my luck if you were the new owner."

Kiichi had laughed, as delighted as a child with a new toy. "I would say luck is not your friend."

"Will I be punished?" Jin had looked amused — and, well, rather intrigued.

"I don't know," Kiichi had said thoughtfully. "I'm quite unconventional in my methods."

Jin had been even more intrigued and had asked Kiichi with amusement, "Unconventional?"

Kiichi had given him what Jin now knew as the patented innocent-wicked Kiichi grin, though at the time, it hadn't deterred him. He knew better now, of course.

The next sequence of events only showed how uninformed he was back then. It made him shake his head in chagrin and sigh loudly, lips twitching even though he wouldn't admit it.

Kiichi had strung him along, mischievously giving hints while implying something else, and by the time Jin had reached the owner's office, he'd been fooled. It hadn't been until both of them entered the office that Jin had realised what'd happened. He'd looked at the baffled look on Reiji's face and then at the impish expression on Kiichi's, and figured out exactly how he'd been had. At least he was a fast thinker, Jin snorted. Unfortunately not too fast back then and he grinned at the exchange that had followed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Reiji had said with gritted teeth.

"That's no way to greet your older brother, Reiji." Kiichi had frowned and crossed his arms. "And in front of your employee too! How rude."

Jin had wondered if the new owner — Reiji — was going to have a heart attack then and there from the thunderous expression on his face and the large, throbbing vein on his forehead. A stroke, maybe, he'd thought as he'd eyed both the brothers with a strange fascination.

"I — " Reiji had only managed that one word before he rubbed his temple in pain.

"Now now, Reiji. You work too hard." Kiichi had shaken his head and walked towards the desk. "You are so irresponsible. I can't believe you've survived this long by yourself."

"I'm perfectly fine," Reiji had muttered, eyeing his brother with trepidation and suspicion before he'd turned to Jin.

Jin had given a smooth smile then, and listened attentively as the new owner spoke about some new clients. There'd also been a new host Jin was supposed to train, and it was just business as usual. What Jin had been interested was the casual way Kiichi had leaned against the desk, grinning in that wickedly innocent way again.

After he'd been dismissed and just before the door shut, he'd heard a loud expletive from the owner and laughter from the owner's brother. It was a sound that became common over the next few years and Jin had smirked, wondering when Kiichi would turn up again.

Things always became interesting when Kiichi turned up.


End file.
